Golden Freddy
Złoty Freddy (z pol. Golden Freddy) ' to animatronik z poza serii. Wygląd Złoty Freddy, to animatronik-niedźwiedź o otyłej sylwetce i złotym kostiumie. Z nazwy można wnioskować, że jest podobny do Freddy'ego i to prawda. Jednak różni ich parę rzeczy: Pierwsza różnica polega na tym, że Złoty Freddy ma niebieski cylinder w przeciwieństwie do Freddy'ego, który ma czarny. Druga różnica - Pod jego otwartymi ustami, które wyglądają jakby "ryczały" jest niebieska muszka, która różni się kolorem od muszki Freddy'ego, która jest czarna I ostatnia oraz trzecia - Oczywiście jak sama nazwa wskazuje jego kostium jest koloru złotego. Ma czarne oczy z białymi, małymi źrenicami. Tak jak każdy odpowiednik Freddy'ego posiada mikrofon w prawej ręce. Jest ustawiony w bezwładnej, siedzącej pozie. Jak inne animatroniki (Poza Chicą) ma cztery palce na dłoniach i stopach. Zachowanie Golden Freddy pojawia się w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Czasami, gdy sprawdzamy Zachodni Korytarz (CAM 2B) to plakat Freddy'ego może zmienić się na plakat twarzy Złotego Freddy'ego. Po odkryciu plakatu usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. Plik:Śmiech Złotego Freddy'ego.ogg Jak tylko gracz opuści monitor Złoty Freddy pojawi się w biurze, nawet jeśli drzwi są zamknięte i zacznie wydawać demoniczne, nie zrozumiałe dźwięki. Plik:Robotyczny dźwięk.ogg Mike będzie widział przez około 8 sekund halucynacje Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi gałkami ocznymi i napis '"IT' S ME" wokół niego. Po 8 sekundach, Złoty Freddy przystąpi do Jumpscare, a po nim gra się scrashuje. Żeby go pokonać trzeba po prostu podnieść monitor. Wtedy Złoty Freddy w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknie, tak samo jak się pojawił. Jumpscare thumb|300x300px|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego Plik:GoldenFreddyJumpscare.ogg Trudno powiedzieć czy posiada Jumpscare, czy nie. Gdy wydaje swój jumpscare'owy dźwięk, słychać krzyk. Z powodu tego, że podczas Jumpscare nie zaatakuje "całym ciałem" tylko pojawi się jego twarz, która wygląda jak twarz na plakacie w Zachodnim Korytarzu tylko większa. I jeszcze na dodatek gra się scrashuje, a nie po prostu przegramy. Ciekawostki * Jeśli się wyczyści z zakłóceń oraz odwróci się dźwięk, który wydaje Złoty Freddy, gdy jest w biurze to usłyszy się fragment Autobiografii Yogina stworzonej przez Paramahansa Yogananda. * Są spekulacje, że to on spowodował The Bite of '87 * Możliwe, że występował z Springtrap'em na scenie w "Fredbears Family Dinner". O czym świadczy minigra "Stage 01". * Złoty Freddy jest 5 zabitym dzieckiem. O czym świadczy minigra "Give Gifts, Give Life" ze względu pojawiającego się na środku piątego ciała * Niektórzy sądzą, że w Złotym Freddy'm jest uwieziona dusza dziewczynki ponieważ, gdy zobaczymy plakat Złotego Freddy'ego to usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. * W FNaF 1 nie możemy ustawić sztucznej inteligencji podczas nocy 7. A we FNaF 2 jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. * Są plotki, że Złoty Freddy z FNaF1 i z FNaF2 to inne animatroniki. Jest to spowodowane dużą różnicą wyglądu, pojawiania się i Jumpscare. Jednak to nieprawda, ponieważ obaj nazywają się w plikach tak samo. ** A w plikach, obydwaj nazywają się "Yellow Bear" (z pol. Żółty Miś). * Niektórzy sądzą, że Złoty Freddy jest halucynacją. Z powodu jego nietypowego pojawiania się i Jumpscare. Jednak, gdyby rzeczywiście był halucynacją to dziwny byłby fakt, że może nas zabić. * Są spekulacje, że Marionetka jest matką Złotego Freddy'ego. Nie jest to jednak prawda, ponieważ minigra "Daj ciasto dzieciom" pokazuje śmierć Marionetki. * Jest jedynym starym animatronikiem, który nie pojawia się w Części/Usługi ** Ale są pogłoski, że jest Shadow Freddy'm. * Złoty Freddy z FNaF 2 przypomina przemalowanego Freddy'ego. * Od wersji 1.3 w FNaF1. Po ustawieniu inteligencji animatroników w taki sposób "1-9-8-7". Wyskoczy nam twarz Złotego Freddy'ego. Scott tak zrobił by się pozbyć pogłosek o dodatkowym zakończeniu. * W FNaF 3 czasami pojawia się w nocy 6 po lewej stronie ekranu. Jest całkowicie niegroźnym Easter Egg'iem i nic nie może zrobić graczowi. ** Chociaż po rozjaśnieniu ekranu we FNAF 3 wygląda to tak, jakby Halucynacja atakująca nas we FNaF 3 to Złoty Freddy, a ten pojawiający się obok nas to zwykły Freddy. Jednak ten psełdo "Złoty Freddy" w zakładce "EXTRA" nazywa się "Phantom Freddy". Więc to kłamstwo. A psełdo "Freddy" nie ma oczu. Więc to też jest kłamstwo. * Są pogłoski, że Złoty Freddy mieszka w Kuchni lub Magazynie podczas kiedy tam nie patrzymy. * Po sieci krążył film, że Złoty Freddy na chwile pojawił się w kuchni. Jednak odkryto, że to Fan-made i nie ma plików graficznych z kuchnią. * Ponoć jego kostiumu, używał słynny morderca 5 dzieci. * Jest teoria, że to on zabił Phone Guy'a, gdyż tuż przed zabójstwem słyszymy Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego. ** Ta teoria łączy się z drugą teorią, która mówi że po zabiciu Phone Guy'a jego ciało włożono do kostiumu Złotego Freddy'ego. * Podczas Jumpscare, słychać inny dźwięk, niż w przypadku innych animatroników. ** Jednak pewien gracz odkrył, że to spowolniony dźwięk zwykłego Jumpscare. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Złoty Freddy pojawia się w FNaF1 na mobilnej wersji, ale ma mniejszą szansę na ukazanie się. * Jego usta z mnigry "Stage 01" wyglądają tak samo, jak usta Pink Guy'a w minigrze "Idz! Idz! Idz!". Jednak są skrzywione w dół, a nie w górę. Galeria Golden freddy1.png|Złoty Freddy w FNaF 1|link=Five Night's At Freddy's 1 FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Złoty Freddy w FNaF2|link=Five Night's At Freddy's 2 Shadow freddy in fnaf 3 by spedatw-d8p5djk.jpg|Złoty Freddy w FNaF3, w formie Easter Egg'u|link=Halucynacje INNE COS.jpg|Twarz Złotego Freddy'ego 540.png|Plakat Złotego Freddy'ego w Zachodnim Korytarzu|link=Zachodni Korytarz Golden Freddy Death.gif|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego Złoty Freddy w po nocnej scence po nocy 3.png|Złoty Freddy w przed nocnej scence|link=Przed Nocne Scenki Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy w minigrze "Stage 01"|link=Minigry Golden Freddy mask.png|Maska Złotego Freddy'ego Zaznaczonygf.png|Głowa Golden Freddy'ego w złym zakończeniu (Zaznaczone) IT'S ME.jpg|Halucynacja IT'S ME, podczas gdy Golden Freddy jest w biurze|link=IT'S ME Golden Freddy (Fredbear) child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Golden Freddy'ego Capturar.png|The Bite of 87 Fredbearsprite.png|Fredbear Spring Freddy Chomping.gif Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Fnaf2 Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Mające pluszową wersję